Breakable
by cinderstellabella
Summary: JONAS L.A. "and we are just breakable, breakable, breakable girls and boys" NACY


**Hey everyone! So basically, it's about 3 am, and I can't sleep until I get this fic written. It's Nacy, since I just watched JONAS L.A. It's my first one, so constructive criticism is more than welcome. Hope you enjoy!**

**BTW, the song is called "Breakable" by Ingrid Michaelson. I suggest taking a listen if you haven't already.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything. I promise!**

**

* * *

**

_Have you ever thought about what protects our hearts?_

_Just a cage of rib bones and other various parts._

_So it's fairly simple to cut right through the mess,_

_And to stop the muscle that makes us confess._

"Seriously Nick, when can we just tell them? I hate lying." Macy huffed, and snuggled deeper into the couch the two were currently occupying.

"Mace, we've been over this. I want to tell Stels." Nick put his guitar down and focused on the girl sitting beside him.

Macy sighed. "But we can't do that without telling Joe. And we can't tell Joe without telling Kevin." Nick nodded.

"Exactly. I mean I love him, but we all know he can't keep secrets. He'll tell a seagull at the beach or something, and it'll be all over the news the next day. I can't put you through that." Nick tried to defend himself, but he could see it was getting him nowhere.

"Nicholas, you should know me well enough by now to know that I don't care about all the hate I'll get from fans. I know you want to protect me, but i'm perfectly capable of taking care of myself." Macy yawned and sat up, stretching out.

"Plus," she added, "I'm the "Number 1 Jonas Fan". I know how the fangirl mind works." Macy nudged Nick's side with her elbow. Nick smirked at her, a sign he was admitting defeat.

_And we are so fragile,_

_And our cracking bones make noise,_

_And we are just,_

_Breakable, breakable, breakable girls and boys._

"Guys," Nick nervously cleared his throat in an attempt to get their attention. Stella and Joe turned from the TV show they were watching to focus on the youngest Lucas brother, while Kevin looked up from his place on the floor.

"Whaddup little bro? You look awkward. Is wittle Nick "wuvsick" again?" Joe smirked at his witty comment. No one else seemed amused.

"Joseph," Stella glared at him and elbowed him in the side, causing a yelp of pain from the middle brother. "Shut up and let him talk." Stella warned under her breath. "What do you need to tell us Nick?"

Nick cleared his throat for a second time. "I..uh Macy and I. We..." Sensing Nick's discomfort, Macy decided to cut to the chase.

"We're dating." Macy cut in from her position on the chair.

At that moment, Joe spit out the iced tea he was drinking all over Nick.

"You're what? Dating? As in like...dating?" Joe stared at them with wide eyes.

"Smooth, Joe. Smooth. Clearly Macy just stated that they were. There was no need to ruin a perfectly good piece of clothing." Stella got up and dragged Nick out of the room to blot out the stain that the iced tea was surely going to leave.

_You fasten my seatbelt because it is the law._

_In your two ton death trap I finally saw._

_A piece of love in your face that bathed me in regret._

_Then you drove me to places I'll never forget._

Nick looked for his favorite Brunette for 2 hours before he finally saw her silhouette sitting on the beach.

"Hi..." Nick said nervously as he sat down next to her.

"Hey." Macy replied simply, not looking away from the sunset.

"I'm sorry about Joe's...well I can't really apologize for him. He's just Joe. He was just surprised. He's oblivious to any sort of romance going on around him." Nick offered, hoping to lighten the mood.

Macy giggled softly. "It's fine. I'm used to him. I mean, it's not his fault he has no filter in his brain telling him what and what not to say."

Nick nodded his head. "Yeah. We think he fell on his head one too many times while learning stunts and it just fell out," Nick continued, "but that's not what I'm here to talk to you about. Do you wanna take a ride? Just drive somewhere?"

Macy contemplated for a moment before responding. "Yeah. That sounds great."

_And we are so fragile,_

_And our cracking bones make noise,_

_And we are just,_

_Breakable, breakable, breakable girls and boys._

And so they drove. No specific place really, just anywhere and everywhere. A few hours later they found themselves sitting by the famous "Hollywood" sign.

They sat in silence for a while before Macy finally spoke.

"If Joe reacted like that...how are all your "famous" friends going to react? I mean. Let's face it, Nick. You're "Nick Lucas of JONAS". And I'm "Macy Misa of nothing really special". We're from two totally different worlds. I feel like you're ashamed to be seen with me." She looked in the opposite direction of him.

"Mace. Macy. Look at me." She didn't budge. "Okay, fine. Don't look at me. I'll just talk to the back of your head." She still didn't move. Nick Sighed.

"Mace, You're not "Macy Misa of nothing really special". You're so much more than you see. You're funny, and talented, and beautiful. You make me feel normal. I don't feel like I have to live up to all these ridiculous expectations around you. You just let me be, well, me. I've never felt this way with a girl. Ever. I rush in too fast and fall too hard. But with you, I want to take it slow. That's why I didn't want anyone to know just yet. I'm not ashamed to be seen with you. In fact," Nick stood up and put his hands around his mouth and yelled, "I WANT EVERYONE TO KNOW THAT I AM COMPLETELY HEAD OVER HEELS FOR MACY MISA."

Macy couldn't help it anymore. She erupted into a fit of giggles. She grabbed his arm and pulled him back down, coming face to face with one of the most beautiful smiles she'd ever seen.

"Gasp," she faked surprise, "is that a genuine Nick Lucas teeth smile?" She inspected it, poking at his face. "Why, I do think it is!"

Nick laughed. "Okay, Misa. You caught me. I can smile." He grabbed her hand and pulled her up. "We should probably head back. It's getting late." He started leading her back to the car and slowly moved his arm around her shoulder. "But one more thing," she glanced up at him as they were walking. "You've already met my "famous" friends. Kevin, Joe, and Stels. That's pretty much it. Oh, and DZ, if he even counts. But they all approve, so I'd say you're golden."

_And we are so fragile,_

_And our cracking bones make noise,_

_And we are just,_

_Breakable, breakable, breakable girls-_

_Breakable, breakable, breakable girls-_

_Breakable, breakable, breakable girls and boys._

_

* * *

_

**So. Good? Yes? No? Kind of random plot, I know. Tell me what you think. Review!**


End file.
